The Muses of Remnant
by Camcake
Summary: Every school has some form of music, so why not Beacon. Join some new and unlikely heroes as they discover how to handle the challenges of becoming hunters as well as star musicians.
1. Chapter 1: Mute

**A/N: This story ties loosely with a previous story I have been writing, but you don't need to read it if you don't want to. It would also be great to receive feedback from you guys to see how I'm doing. Enjoy the story.**

The club was great with the lights flashing, the lasers swinging, the crowd cheering, and the base pumping, that was until the Hoods showed up... at my club, with weapons. The Hoods were the owners of a rival club that was always a tad less successful than mine, and they've been threatening me for as long as I can remember. They were never any real danger before, a few arguments and back alley brawls, but I'd only ever ended up with a few bruises and black eyes. This time though, they meant business.

"Where is the little shit at?" Raphael, the leader of the Hoods, shouted. That's when he notice me at the DJ booth, "There he is, get him!" he commanded his two lackeys, both of which were wielding shock batons.

I set the track to keep playing music before the goons could reach me. I took off my headphones and put them around my neck as one goons jabbed at me with his baton. I dogged the jab and grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it and flinging him over the railing onto the dance floor. The other goon slashed at me, but I ducked under it, grabbed his head, and slammed it into the wall. He bounced off the wall, unconscious, and fell over the railing onto his waking comrade.

"You two are useless," Raphael shouted, "fine, I'll deal with you myself." He pulled out two large bowie knives and walked out to the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance your last dance on this earth." Maybe if I waited he would grow a brain and leave.

"Fine, you don't want to dance, I'll make you dance." He flipped his knives which turned into ominous revolvers and fired at me. With my quick reflexes, I lifted up my chest-sized DJ scratchboard and pressed a button. The board quickly began to morph into a large staff where the two records had blades protruding around the records at each of the ends. It looks similar to if someone took two sawblades and put them at either end of a pole. The blades began to spin and I slashed at the bullet coming towards my face. The music stopped, and everyone stared at what I had just done.

"Get out of my club," I commanded, "now."

"Or what? You'll scratch me to death?" Raphael replied with a smirk.

I jumped at him from the booth with my weapon, but he moved out of the way. He flipped his revolvers back to knives and slashed me. I barely managed to block the attack, catching his knives into my still spinning blade. Sparks erupted from the spinning metal grinding his knives down inch by inch. He pulled away and flipped his knives back to revolvers and fired, but the damage to his weapons were too severe and the bullets caught in their chambers, exploding the barrels.

Raphael knelt from the pain and looked at me, "Goddamit, I thought you were just a DJ."

"Get out of my club." I said again. He got up and walked out of the club with his two slightly damaged goons.

I walked back up to the booth and plugged my scratchboard back in, continuing the music. The club slowly picked up pace as if nothing had happened.

I guess now would be a good time to introduce myself. My name is Leonardo Mute and I have a pretty interesting life.

**Ozpin **was looking through all of the student application forms when one caught his eye.

Name: Leonardo Mute

Sex: Male

Height: 6'1"

Weapon: A double ended sawblade spear/ DJ scratchboard named _Tone Deaf_

Semblance: TBA

Attire: Orange headphones, Orange tank top with symbol embroidered in the center, Black cargo pants, and White skateboard shoes

Symbol: A Quaver musical note with an angry face in the center

Origin: Unknown

Species: Human

Ozpin looked over the file, _Yes_, he thought, _He'll be perfect_…

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Composer and Prodigy

**Ok, one last performance, one last show, one last chance to prove my worth. The massive curtain rolled back and an announcer began to speak, "Performing his final show at the Remnant Opera House, composer, conductor, and prodigy… William Umbridge and the 32nd Remnant symphonic orchestra."**

**Ok, now remember, raise the baton and everything will go fine. I lifted my baton, counted to three, and the several violins began to slowly emit a soft gentle lull that quickly overtook the room. I waved my baton and loud drums started to fill the theatre with their gentle thuds, another wave sent low pitched trumpet sounds bouncing off the walls, and a final wave silenced the orchestra. I lifted my baton again and the room exploded with a cacophony of woodwind, percussion, string, and brass instruments with each note of the song sounding like birds singing and bees buzzing. **

**The song was going great. The crowd listened intently and the orchestra played every note perfectly, but something seems amiss. All of a sudden the music began to quiet, the room began to darken, and then, I was 14 years old living with my mother and father again.**

**It was a peaceful but cold wintery night. I was working on homework next to the warm fireplace, my mother was in the kitchen making my favorite spaghetti and meatballs, but my father was at his work practicing for his big recital. Then, there was a loud banging on the door, and my mother went to go open it. A goat fanus with a thin coat and jeans was shivering outside from the cold and snow.**

**"****Oh dear," my mother said, "quick come inside, you're going to get sick if you stay out there." And ten minutes later, the three of us were eating spaghetti in silence.**

**"****I'm sorry," the horned-man stated after he finished the last of his spaghetti, "for all the trouble I'm causing you."**

**"****Don't be ridiculous, it is no trouble at all."**

**"****No!" he shouted and all of a sudden he had a gun in his hand, "I don't want to do this, just… just give me your valuables and let me leave."**

**"****Ok," my mother said calmly, "I'm going to go get as much lien as I can find, then you can leave, and we'll pretend this never happened." She left the kitchen and the gunman aimed at me, his hands shaking. A few minutes later, my mother returned with a wad of lien, "here you go," and she put it in his open hand.**

**Why does this fanus get to just come into our house and take our things? Why does he get to disturb this nice dinner and leave with our hard earned money? I took out my baton put a dust crystal in the bottom. If he thinks he can get away with our stuff, he'll have to think again.**

**I twirled my baton and a black musical note shot out from the baton and almost hit the gunman. My mother dove away, but the gunman pointed his gun at me and began to fire. I ducked behind a wall as bullets flew past me. I peeked around the corner launching several different notes of various shapes, sizes, and explosions many of which nearly hit the intruder. He then ran up to me and was about to fire the shot that ended my life, but my mother dove in between the gun and me as he fired. The bullet pierced her lower abdomen. I saw this, and sent a gigantic note hurling at the fanus and he flipped backward into a bookshelf, unconscious.**

**I look down at my mother, blood leaking from her wound. Her last words, "I love you, and I know you will make me very proud."**

**And then I heard the roar of applause that surged from the crowd. I turned around and bowed as the curtains closed on me, one last time.**

******Ozpin****was searching for more, more like the last one and with enough luck he'd find one. He saw one with similar qualities, but he'd doubt they'd ever work together. But he really does need this, so he checked over the file.**

**Name: William Umbridge**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weapon: Dust Baton named ****_Fortissimo_**

**Semblance: Exploding Nodes**

**Attire: Black Tuxedo outfit with a black bowtie and red insignia on the should**

**Symbol: Black Fleur de Lis**

**Origin: Remnant**

**Species: Human**

**_I suppose he will work, but how well. _****Ozpin sat back in his chair.**

**********To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten

I'm pretty sure was having a really good dream until Mika woke us all up. "Guys wake up! You'll never believe the gig I just got us." Mika was the lead singer and leader of our little garage band that we formed. Then there is Charles are guitarist, and Suzy our drummer. My name is Casey Lee Sandy and I'm the bassist for our little group. The four of us all practice in Charles's parent's garage, as well as sleep and basically live there.

"Do you know what time it is?" Suzy shot upwards, her sleep mask still on, "because some of us are trying to sleep!"

"This is totally worth it," Mika said, "Ok, so you guys know how the Spiranha's need and opening act? Well-"

Charles cut him off, "You did not seriously get us the opening act for the Spiranha's. They're like third on the charts!"

"We'll I didn't; we got beat out by some weird punk rockers. But another producer heard our sound and invited us to go to a battle of the bands that takes place after the show! This is our big chance to get some recognition."

"Well," I said, "at least we have a chance. Who are we facing off against?"

"I have no idea."

"Well then, let's get practicing for the gig."

"Come on, it's like two AM," Suzy wined.

"There is no better time than now."

So, after a little practice, several noise complaints, and a few hours of sleep, we caught the end of the Spiranha's act and began preparing for the battle. The announcer stepped on stage for the few thousand people still at the show, "Alright we are now going to have our annual battle of the bands. Tonight we have the Blood Reds versus the… what's their name?" Mika shouted at him, "Right… versus Mika and the Mechanics. And first up we have the Blood Reds!"

After five minutes of anticipation and a slightly depressing song, it was our turn to show who we were. I stepped on stage with my bass that is shaped like and as sharp as an axe and walked onto the stag where I noticed the sheer number of people in the audience, and by our fearless leader's face of awe and dread, he noticed too. As the clapping subsided, Mika still stood there, frozen in terror, but Suzy saved the day by yelling, "We are Mika and the Mechanics, and we're gonna blow your ears off! 1...2...3… GO!"

And I kicked off our show with a sweet bass riff with Suzy joining in on drum and Charles on guitar. Mika noticed we were playing, snapped out of his confusion, and started singing. The crowd loved us, they were cheering the whole time, whenever the chorus came they'd sing right along with us, and at the end of the song, we got a standing ovation and I'm pretty sure Mika and Charles got flashed looking at their red faces.

"Alright!" the announcer said, "now we need to determine who's the winner. The Blood Reds?" A dozen members of the audience yelled, but most were silent. "Mika and the Mechanics?" And the crowd exploded in cheers and whoops right in front of our eyes. The rest of the night was a blur of meeting new fans, attending a party, and being overly happy, but eventually Suzy, Charles, and I left to go crash. Until Mika came sprinting around the corner.

"Guy, guys, wait up," we stopped and he was breathing deeply, "I… had to… tell you guys… the good news." After several more breaths he began to talk, "You guys know that producer that got us this gig, he's offering us a shot on his record label. We're gonna be on the radio!"

"Seriously?!" Charles said.

"That's great," said Suzy.

"Yea," I chimed in, but my friends knew me too well.

"What's wrong?" asked Mika, "I thought you of all people would be hyped for this?"

"I am, its just… I'm breaking off from the band."

"What? Why?" The entire group started at me in disbelief.

"I got accepted to Beacon Academy, and I don't want that opportunity to pass me by."

"Come on, Casey, this has been our dream since we were kids, and now that we have a chance, you're just gonna throw it away?"

"We can still be friends, but I really want to do this."

An awkward silence filled the air as we stood on the street corner. Charles stepped forward breaking the silence.

"If this is really what you want to do, we understand, but just remember, if you ever need to come back, we'll be here for you."

"Let's screw all this sad nonsense and go get some fudge for our victory," Suzy said optimistically.

"Okay, fine," Mika said, "you coming Casey?"

"I'll catch up, I'm gonna take a walk."

"See ya there." And they walked into the night.

Well that was difficult. God, I can't believe I'm going to Beacon. I don't want to leave them, but I have to.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw the four man punk group, the Blood Reds, walking toward me.

"So where is the rest of your crew missy?" the lead vocalist said.

"Getting fudge."

"Seems a bit awkward being alone at this hour?"

"What do you want Mr. Black is the new red?"

"To be honest, missy, we want revenge. We should've had that battle."

"You guys? That performance was a joke."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and get on with the whole revenge thing." He and his goons started to creep up on me.

"This is my one and only warning, if you so much as touch me, I'll break your legs."

"You versus the four of us?" They pulled out broad swords from their sheaths.

"Yea, well I warned you." I pulled my bass of my back and flipped the strings inside the axe so as not to damage them.

A hooded punk charged at me first, but I swung axe downward, sending his sword skittering into the street. I grabbed him by his shoulders and head-butted him.

"Next," I said waiting for my next opponents. Two other goons charged and swung at me. I blocked both strikes with my axe and swung it around at them. They both managed to duck, but I also swept my foot causing one of the goons to trip. The standing swordsman swung at me but I ducked under it and back flipped away. The two attackers regained their footing, but I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of attacking again. I made a jumping attack with my axe causing both the goons to flinch as if the sharp blade was coming for their necks, but my blade landed straight in the sidewalk between the two with me doing a handstand on the handle. I swung each of my legs around in a circle hitting both the goons in the face, knocking them unconscious.

The vocalist was quivering as I was walking up to him, dragging my axe on the ground with sparks flying onto the pavement. "Okay, okay I give up!"

"Good!" I said as I punched him square in the nuts and spun around hitting him right in the shin breaking it instantly.

With the punk rockers bloodied and moaning, now seems like a great time to get me some fudge, so I ran towards my friends.

**Ozpin** needed to find more. It needed to be a full team or it would never work.

Name: Casey Lee Sandy

Sex: Female

Height: 5'4"

Weapon: A double ended axe/ bass guitar named _Chord_

Semblance: TBA

Attire: Green hat with embroidered symbol and a green striped t-shirt and torn blue jeans

Symbol: Black circle with a green hourglass

Origin: Unknown

Species: Ram Faunus

_With her, all we'll need is one more_.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Pauper

**Ah, the Vytal Festival. My favorite event of the year. The laughter, the dancing, the free food, and my favorite part, the music. My name is Serena Elias, and even though my family hasn't been the wealthiest or the most successful, the Vytal Festival is when we can just go have fun and do what we want. My father used to be an overseer at a Schnee mining site, but after an accident and an untreatable leg wound, our only source of income has been my pop's saxophone and some generous donations. He's probably the best sax player in all of Vytal if not Remnant itself, but there isn't as much money for musicians nowadays. I've been a practicing musician ever since I could fit my lips in a trumpet, and pop's has been teaching me ever since. Now, we travel around Vytal playing for anyone who will listen. We being my dad, my four older brothers, and me.**

**But today I get to sit back and listen to others. The street musicians are on every corner, some playing solos, others acapellas, some freestyling, and more just tapping out a beat on whatever makes a sound. The carnival just passed too, so beads and candies lay strewn across the street everywhere, but it was nearly 8pm, and I was getting hungry after being at the festival all day. So I went back home to get food.**

**As I walked through the door to our apartment I smelled some of the most delicious gumbo that I've been wait days for. You have just got to some of my ma's world famous- **

**"****Where have you been young lady?"**

**"****Uh, I was at the festival ma," my mother, the only thing scarier than her is an army of beowolves, and I even think if she glared at them, they'd run for the hills.**

**"****Yes, but did I not tell you the gumbo would be ready at six? Do you know how many days it has taken me to prepare this dinner?"**

**"****Sorry ma, but can we go eat before we waste more time?"**

**"****Fine, go to the table. Your brothers are already setting it." I walked to the dining room and saw my brothers "setting the table." James, Jack, Jacob, and Johnny are well, how would I describe them without being too mean. They're lovable idiots I guess is the best way to put it.**

**"****Hey Serena's here," said James.**

**"****And very late," said Jack.**

**"****And probably in trouble," continued Jacob.**

**"****Yea, weren't you supposed to be here two hours ago?" added Johnny.**

**"****Aren't you guys supposed to have set the table two hours ago? I don't believe you waited to set it just for me."**

**"****Yea, yea, we just been distracted, that's all," stated Johnny.**

**That's when pa walked in through the door, his giant squirrel tail following him, "Alright, I am ready for some gumbo." Everyone had tail except for our mother, but pa's was very big and very bushy.**

**"****Hi, hon," ma said from the kitchen, "we're almost done, the boys just finished setting up the table." Just then, a flurry of noises and quick movements emitted from the dining room ,and all of the sudden, the quadruplets had turned the mess and clutter into and suitable dining room.**

**"****Ok, let's eat," the boys said in unison. The dinner was great, everything ma made was scrumptious, and everyone had stories from the Vytal festival. When we'd all had finished eating, pop stood up and said, "Well tonight is a very special night and not just because it's the Vytal festival. Tonight we also get to celebrate Serena's acceptance to Beacon."**

**"****Holy shit! I got accepted?!" I yelled in surprise.**

**"****She got accepted!" the quadruplets yelled in disbelief.**

**"****Yes she did," ma said coming back from the kitchen with a banana cream pie in her hand, "congratulations sweetie." **

**"****Thanks, guys."**

**"****This is your special evening, enjoy it," pop said slicing the pie. After eating my favorite pie, we all headed out to town to play some evening music. We propped up on a street corner and everyone got their instruments out: Pa with his saxophone, James with his clarinet, Jack with his small drum set, Jacob with his oboe, Johnny with his trombone, and me with my trumpet. Pa laid out his sax case for donations, and we began to play. We aren't the best, but we are pretty decent. A few people started to gather, but then pa started to do some of his jaw dropping solos and a big crowd began to form. After a few more songs, the donation case was nearly halfway filled. **

**Then, pa looked over to me signaling that it was my turn for a solo, but I've never done a solo in front of this many people. What if I mess up? What if its not good? What if- ah screw it, just do your best and who cares who enjoys what.**

**And then I started my solo, and it was going great, I had people cheering and clapping... until a group of hoodlums ran up and took our donation case in the middle of it. So I reacted the fastest, dropped my solo, and chased after them, "get back here with our money!" I continued to chase them down the next couple alleyways.**

**"****Get lost, pipsqueak!" one of them shouted.**

**"****What, afraid to take on one little girl?"**

**"****Ya know what? We ain't. Come on Rico let's teach this punk a lesson." They just made their first mistake, they stopped, and then they made their second mistake, pulling knives on me.**

**"****Just gimmie the money and no one has to get hurt."**

**"****Aw sweetie, you're adorable, but drop the shtick. Scram or we's gonna hurt'chya."**

**"****I just want the money."**

**"****Yea. Well, it ain't happening. Go show her Rico." And their final mistake, attacking me.**

**I spun my trumpet around and grabbed it by the beginning of the bell and then the brass began to twist and morph into a and object similar to a wooden play sword. Then, the dull edges produces sharp teeth almost like a hedge trimmer, but then they began to spin around the sword like a chainsaw. Yup, that's right a trumpet that morphs into a chainsaw sword pretty sweet if you ask me. Oh and if you wanna know how it did that, my semblance is that I can manipulate certain metals that I touch, so say if you want a metal balloon animal or a deadly chainsword, you can talk to me.**

**Ok, back to the ass kicking. The one idiot charged me and I thought he'd be another practice dummy, but it appears like he has had some fighting experience. He charged me and I put up my sword to block, but he ran up the wall and around me, slicing my arm with his knife.**

**"****Well it looks like someone is more bark and no bite." OK that's enough chatter from me. I ran up to the assailant and slashed at him, but he dodged out of the way. I spun round and slashed at his legs, but jumped over it. I kept slashing and stabbing at him, but he avoided every attack. "What, getting tired?" He ran at me and jump kicked my stomach, and I fell to the ground.**

**I stood up and spit blood that was forming in my mouth. He slashed and me a few more times, but I managed to block the quick strikes with my sword. Finally, I managed to catch his blades in mine and he struggled to free his weapon, but my chainsword flung his knives across the alley. Before he could get it, however, I kneed him in the stomach and bashed the back of his head in with the blunt of my sword.**

**The other thief watched in rage, as I beat up his companion, "Goddamit Rico! I'd take care of you myself you little street rat, but I've got to make a deposit at the bank." Then, he ran away with my hard earned money, so I gave chase. We sprinted through neighborhoods, alleyways, traffic, but eventually I cornered him in a tunnel.**

**"****What the fuck is wrong with you kid? You on fucking steroids or something?"**

**"****Just give me the money back now or you're gonna end up like your friend."**

**"****Fine, fine, just don't hurt me." He walked over with the case of money, and handed it to me.**

**Then, he punched me square in the face, "Haha, dumb bitch. You're not gonna get this money unless I'm dead." Blood started to trickle from my nose. He pulled out a katana and pointed it at me, "And when I'm finished with you, not only will your family never see this money again, but they'll never see you either. **

**He slashed at me, but I managed to raise my sword just in time. He let out a flurry of attacks, but I just barely been able to dodge or block most of them. Cuts started to appear on my arms and legs, and eventually it was too much. He knocked my sword aside and kicked me into a wall. "You just had to chase us didn't you." He readied his killing blow, then all of a sudden, he was on the ground. I looked up and saw Johnny with blood on his knuckles. He sat on top of the robber and started wailing into his face.**

**"****HOW! DARE! YOU! HURT! MY! SISTER!" he yelled with each ferocious punch. The rest of my brother entered the tunnel and pulled Johnny off the bloodied and unconscious attacker.**

**Jack ran up to me, "Hey, are you okay?"**

**"****Yea," I replied sounding exhausted, "Let's just get the money and head back."**

**We picked up the saxophone case and walked back home.**

**Ozpin** had finally done it. She'll fit perfectly with this team.

Name: Serena Elias

Sex: Female

Height: 5'2"

Weapon: Brass chainsaw sword/ trumpet named _Resonance _

Semblance: Metal Manipulation

Attire: Brown hair with a white shirt, and blue overalls

Symbol: Masquerade mask with etchings on it

Origin: Vytal Bayou

Species: Squirrel Fanus

**Finally, a team that Beacon has never seen anything like.**

**A/N: Now that you know the characters, and this is a music based story. I suggest trying to read with music pertaining to the characters respective types of music. For example, listen to electronic music when reading Leo's chapters, classical when reading Will's chapters, rock when reading Casey's chapters, and jazz when reading Serena's chapters. (Also they may want to be songs without words.) Thanks for all who are reading, and get ready for a musical adventure. **


End file.
